Incendie
by Chevalamel
Summary: Parce qu'Hisana manque beaucoup à Byakuya, beaucoup plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer. Son seul allié face à son désespoir, le feu. Le seul? Renji veut changer ça... Yaoi ByakuyaXRenji, Prologue en ligne...
1. Prologue: Le feu

**Personnages**: Byakuya et Renji, yaoi

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Note de l'auteur:** Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise! J'avais déjà eu l'idée il y a assez longtemps, mais j'ai mis du temps avant de commencer à l'écrire. Il y aura probablement au moins une dizaine de chapitres... Enjoy!

* * *

**Incendie**

Après une dure journée de travail à la 6ème division, Byakuya Kuchiki rentra chez lui, fatigué. Comme chaque soir, il avait froid, malgré les 25 degrés qu'indiquait le thermomètre par cette chaude soirée de printemps. Mais ce froid, ce n'était pas celui qu'on pouvait chasser simplement en mettant un manteau, ou une écharpe. C'était le froid de la solitude, tel un vent qui soufflait sur son cœur glacé, qui empêchait tout espoir de naître dans le cœur du noble héritier de la famille Kuchiki. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait, durant quelques heures, adoucir ce froid, alléger ce vent. Le feu.

Comme chaque soir, Byakuya rentra dans ses appartements. Comme chaque soir, il regarda la photo d'Hisana posée sur la cheminée. Comme chaque soir, il enleva son Kenseikan, et prit du petit bois et quelques bûches qui se trouvaient dans une grande manne à côté de la cheminée de sa chambre. Il était intransigeant sur ce point, bien que les serviteurs ne comprennent pas pourquoi : Personne ne pouvait allumer le feu dans sa chambre, mais du bois devait toujours être prêt pour qu'il puisse le faire quand il rentrerait. Il mit le bois et les bûches dans la cheminée, et, avec des allumettes (il ne voulait pas utiliser le Kidô pour ça), il alluma le feu. Aussitôt, les flammes s'élevèrent, hautes et claires, comme les flammes de l'Amour qui avaient un temps vaincu le vent glacé du cœur du noble héritier des Kuchiki, les flammes allumées par la présence d'Hisana.

Elles avaient un temps survécu, bien sûr, mais elles s'étaient éteintes brusquement, à la mort de la seule femme jamais aimée par Kuchiki Byakuya, la seule personne qui lui avait donné le peu d'amour nécessaire pour vaincre, ne fut-ce qu'un temps, la solitude de son cœur. Mais à sa mort, le froid s'était fait encore plus mordant, le vent s'était mis à souffler avec encore plus d'ardeur… Pour retrouver un peu de la chaleur qu'Hisana lui apportait, il s'approcha du feu, jusqu'à sentir l'aura brûlante des flammes sur son visage, sur ses mains. Jusqu'à ce que sa peau le pique, à la limite de la brûlure.

Comme chaque soir, il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans les flammes, suivant des yeux la danse changeante des flammèches et le rougeoiement des braises. Comme chaque soir, il resta assis des heures durant devant l'âtre, ne se levant que pour ouvrir à un serviteur qui lui apportait à manger. Comme chaque soir, tard, il finit par quitter son poste. Il se regarda dans le miroir, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas brûlé à rester si proche des flammes. Cela lui arrivait, parfois. Les jours où le froid se faisait plus mordant. Personne n'y avait jamais rien vu, les onguents de la famille Kuchiki étaient très efficaces pour apaiser les brûlures. Mais, malgré cela, il avait besoin du feu. On aurait pu comparer ce feu à une drogue, mais peu importe. Lui s'en fichait, il aimait le feu. Le feu, c'était comme quand Hisana était là. C'était quand tout allait bien. Alors, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour échapper à la solitude quelques heures et pour retrouver cette sensation d'apaisement, même s'il devait se réfugier derrière quelque chose d'aussi illusoire que le feu.

Finalement, il laissa là les braises encore fumantes, et alla se coucher, essayant, comme chaque soir, de ne pas trop penser aux cauchemars qui l'attendraient certainement, comme chaque nuit depuis la mort de sa bien-aimée. Depuis dix-neuf ans, déjà... Et la douleur était toujours là, aussi présente, aussi forte. Mais il devait dormir. Pas question de paraître autre chose qu'impassible devant ses subordonnés, demain. Même seul, Byakuya avait encore un honneur, une fierté. Pas question de la perdre devant des gens qui, de toute façon, ne se souciaient pas de lui. Des gens qui le haïssaient, sans doute. Parce qu'il était trop noble, parce qu'il était trop impassible, parce qu'il était trop parfait. Non. Parce qu'il semblait si intouchable, parce qu'il semblait si fort, ils pensaient qu'ils avaient le droit de le haïr en tout impunité. Qu'il était un roc solide qui ne risquait pas de s'effondrer.

En un sens, ils avaient raison. Ils avaient contribué à renforcer cette carapace d'arrogance, d'indifférence dictée par les bonnes manières et les convenances, celle qu'il abordait depuis toujours. Elle collait à lui comme une seconde peau, et il l'avait enlevée une fois seulement, avec Hisana. Hisana… Mais maintenant il était plus renfermé que jamais, étouffant ses sentiments et ses peines, laissant son cœur dévasté à la merci du froid et du vent. Personne ne se souciait de lui. Pourquoi le ferait-on ? Il avait tout ce qui faisait le bonheur des hommes ! Certains se contentaient de bien moins, disait-on. Il était riche, il était noble, il était Capitaine. Que demander de plus ? Rien, apparemment. Mais ces personnes avaient-elles une idée de sa douleur ? De sa solitude ? Non, certainement pas.

Byakuya se retourna dans son sommeil. Les cauchemars l'avaient rattrapé, comme chaque nuit, peuplés de murs, de barreaux et de cris, d'arbres morts, de vent et de neige, dans une atmosphère glaciale, hantés par le visage de sa bien-aimée.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous!

J'update cette fic pour vous annoncer que j'ai enfin l'intention de la reprendre! Je vous en posterai le lien dès qu'elle sera mise en ligne, sur mon nouveau compte. Je laisse ici le prologue et vous remercie encore pour vos reviews.

Voici le lien de la nouvelle fic:

.net/s/6270368/1/Incendie

Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews et votre lecture!


End file.
